Spirits and Spells
by Tuume
Summary: Curious and eager to learn more of one of her newest friends, Twilight accepts an invitation into Everfree Forest. Through rhymes and rhythm, Zecora opens her eyes to new possibilites.
1. Vision

**Spirits and Spells**

**A/N: Good day. If you're familiar with me and my work then you'll know that I haven't uploaded anything on this site in over a year. What can I say, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic can stroke a muse. As you can tell, this story will center on Twilight Sparkle and Zecora. I chose this because they seem to be pretty good friends in canon and I do believe that they could find common ground in expanding boundaries in magic and spirituality. Now, sit back and enjoy my meager offerings. Also, this fic will have tiny helpings of inspiration from Vodou/Voodoo religion and maybe some African diasporas. No offense to any practitioners.**

* * *

><p>Few would know, but the Everfree Forest could hold a measure of comfort for those attuned to the seemingly unnatural manner in which it thrived. Writhing roots of the aged trees seemed a dance if looked at from a different perspctive. Mournful songs and raging howls could peak like an extended lullaby. Self reliant weather, untamed by the skilled pegasi of Ponyville could be a cauldron of comfort to one who could see the wild beauty in it.<p>

Zecora, while no means boastful, could proudly state that she appreciated the wild nature of her forest home more than many of the ponies that she interacted with.

As Celestia's sun peaked over the land, it illuminated all that it touched, invigorating all with a magical spark of life. Everfree forest itself brightened, awakening and churning in the throes of wakefulness.

Within her home, Zecora was already busy at work putting the finishing touches on a sleeping potion. With a few last stirs, the zebra placed the spoon to the side and set to work pouring the mixture into several portable glass jars. Once the vials were capped and placed within a bag, Zecora turned to observe the sun's radiance through the window.

"Before I sell my wares in Ponyville, I must set the spirits still." She trotted to her bedside and from a low drawer lifted a small bowl filled with cornmeal. Turning, she slipped to a corner of her bed area, where laid an altar.

It was simple, yet ornate; on a low lying table were spread a cloth of green, red and yellow colors. Scented candles and small golden trinkets set tastefully around a diamond necklace finished the presentation. Zecora set the bowl down and dipped a hoof into the cornmeal. With it, she began to carefully trace a pattern; a simple sun with rays. Once done, she began to step and dance to a beat within, muttering and praying.

As the dance commenced, a pressure began to rise within the hut, centering on the zebra, pressing into her, around her. Zecora danced faster. The pressure swelled and entered her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her chants reached higher volume and tears began to drop to the floor.

With a final shout, Zecora exhaled mightily and collapsed to the floor, exhausted, but uplifted.

Breathing heavily still, Zecora pulled herself to her hooves and bowed to the altar before cleaning. She swept the cornmeal out of the door and donned her traveling cloak. The bag containing the sleeping potions she gripped with her teeth and swung onto her shoulders. With a quick look around her home, the zebra pulled up her hood and steeped into the roaring life of the forest.

From underneath her hood, Zecora couldn't help but smile as her heart and spirit swelled. The spirits had blessed her, and not just in luck in the Ponyville market for that day. She didn't know what they had done exactly- the spirits could be vague or outright stingy when it came to information- but she knew it was good tidings.

She laughed, lest her heart burst. "Good or ill, come what may. Fortune seems to be on my side today."


	2. Invitation

**Spirits and Spells: Invitation**

**A/N: To anyone who read and commented on the last chapter, thank you. I'm doing this for myself, but it feels good to know that somebody reads this. I'm going to make the chapters longer from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro. **

* * *

><p>"Nurse Redheart should be very pleased. The stress of her patients shall be eased." said Zecora as she trotted out of the last bit of Everfree. The dew on the grass and position of the sun told her that it was still very early in the morning. The nurse liked to get an early start, so Zecora's delivery with the potions would be very much appreciated.<p>

From the morning light, the edges of Ponyville could be seen in the distance, as well as a few of the weather pegasi who worked the early morning shift. Zecora rotated her shoulders and moved forward, careful not to jostle the vials too much. As she made her way , she began to reflect.

Her standing in Ponyville had increased dramatically since the day that Twilight Sparkle and her friends stumbled into the Poison Joke. She couldn't help a small laugh at their expense when she remembered their ailments. Since then, she had become a welcome citizen of the lovely town, and more importantly, made the friends she had so much desired. Regardless of where she went or how much she traveled, companionship was a treasure she would always be open for.

Unsurprisingly, the most wisdom came from the youth. The little one's bravery brought light to the cloud of fear that Ponyville held for her. Applebloom had opened the door for her, and Zecora would always hold her dearly for that.

Zecora smiled as she passed into Ponyville, the early risers either waving or nodding respectfully as she went on her way. Her spirit breathed with joy at the attitudes. Yes, things had improved indeed. Perhaps she could take the time to visit her new friends once her business was complete.

In minutes Zecora made her way up to the medium-sized establishment and entered. From behind the reception desk Nurse Tenderheart greeted her with a smile.

"Zecora! It's lovely to see you. Nurse Redheart is dealing with a small case of the cold in the back, but you're more than welcome to wait if you'd like."

Zecora regarded the blue pony for a bit before shaking her head. "Thank you for the invitation, but I must decline. I desire to visit precious friends of mine." She paced forward and carefully shrugged off her bag and opened it. Nurse Tenderheart nodded and gladly received the bottles. Once they were properly situated, she pulled out the bits they owed and placed them on the counter.

The zebra gladly swept the payment into her cloak and returned her bag to her shoulders. "The potions I made have a pleasing smell. That and the taste should serve you well. A few sips at once should do the deed. Only use as much as you need."

"Thank you, Zecora."

Bowing, the potion maker turned and set out of the hospital, her first destination of her spontaneous journey through Ponyville fresh in her mind.

* * *

><p>Ponyville had come alive. Standing outside, Zecora could see that the ever changing motion of daily life had begun. Ponies walked or flew by, carrying on conversations; some even waved at her as they passed. The opening and closing of shop doors and the voices of ponies lined up to buy wares gave Zecora more than a bit of nostalgia; the market of her home was always bustling in the morning.<p>

As she began to walk, she pondered the vague remnants of her vision. Being mounted by the spirits was no small matter; the power they held could very well cause their vessel to either faint, or in the worst cases, die. Training and patience were required for the ancient ones to work through you properly.

This particular morning had been… strange. Zecora had merely been paying respects. She had expected nothing in return, and yet the spirits had gifted her somehow. Her hooves strayed as her mind wandered, pulled away as if by an outside current.

* * *

><p><em>Hazy purple mist curled about, undulating to a drum beat. It was a steady pulse; each note sending thrums through Zecora's spirit. It was not unlike a heartbeat. <em>

_From above, or what could be called above, a deep light shone. Looking up, Zecora gasped in awe. A star- wonderful and luminous- beat in tune to the steady rhythm of the mist. Zecora started, realizing that her own heart was keeping pace. The pounding increased as the star began to sink towards her._

_The mist about her began to swirl, but Zecora remained unafraid in the center, free of the turbulence. All focus was on the beautiful star. Wonder entered her; despite its closeness, the light the star emanated did not blind her. It filled her with a warmth, similar to the sun, yet internal and eternal. _

_Its descent ending, the star levitated freely before Zecora at face level. The pounding had reached a frantic pace, the purple winds tearing violently around her. Anxious and trembling, the zebra extended a hoof towards the star to accept whatever would come._

* * *

><p>"Zecora, are you alright?" The haze lifted from her eyes, Zecora started at seeing her hoof cupping Twilight Sparkle's cheek gingerly. Her heart had not stopped it's pounding when upon not receiving an answer, the unicorn became more concerned and said, "Come inside. I'll fix you a cup of tea." Rushing outside, Twilight pressed her head to the zebra's flank and ushered her into the library, magically closing the door behind them.<p>

Twilight's magic stripped Zecora of her cloak and bag, depositing them near the door, while she physically corralled the zebra into the room's center. "Spike," she called, "put on a pot of Zecora's tea for me, please. She needs it."

Zecora blinked. "Twilight Sparkle, please do not worry. For my unannounced intrusion I am deeply sorry." The unicorn stopped pushing, but her eyes still held concern. Zecora sat, if only to calm her friend's nerves. "There are a number of thoughts that strike me of late. Yet I cannot help but feel that it may be fate. I require your assistance, if you would be so kind. Your help may yet bring me peace of heart and mind."

Twilight tilted her head quizzically. "I don't know what I can do, but, I'll do what I can Zecora. How can I help?"

Zecora breathed deeply, the rich scent of freshly brewed tea wafting into her nostrils. Her vision and heart had lead her here, to Twilight Sparkle. She did not know why, but the spirits had given her an opportunity and she had no desire to waste it, come what may.

"Come with me tonight to Everfree. There is much that I wish for you to know and see. You value your knowledge, I have much more in store. I offer my customs and culture if you would like to know more."

The clink of cups and the slosh of tea were the only sounds heard throughout the library. Though they had quieted, Zecora picked up the increasing palpitations of her heart as the moment dragged on. Twilight had begun to chew her bottom lip, glancing at Zecora occasionally as she mulled over her decision.

At last, she looked at Zecora with a light in her eyes. He called loudly enough for the dragon to hear, "Spike, can my number one assistant do me one more favor and grab my bag once he's done bringing us tea? I have a trip to make tonight."

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I know it's slow going, but I want to do this as well as I can.<p> 


	3. Exploration

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Zecora pawed at the ground with her hoof while Twilight checked her sleeping supplies. For the third time. While Zecora was a patient zebra, there were limits to her sage-like endurance. It was only the thought that her own spoken verse arose such frustration in others that kept her tongue in check before it could lash out in petty hypocrisy. She checked again, and gave an inward sigh in relief to see that the unicorn had finished.<p>

Turning to her shamanic friend, Twilight gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I know that it's worrisome, but I like to make sure I have everything that I need."

"To gain knowledge, preparation is key," said Zecora, motioning with her head toward the Everfree Forest, "but an open mind is better suited for the task, you see." With a swish of her cloak, she started towards the outskirts of town. "By the way, as we begin our hike… Are you sure that you have taken proper care of Spike?"

Twilight trotted beside the zebra to keep pace. "Spike may still be a baby dragon, but I know that he's responsible. Furthermore, he's got Owlowiscious with him and I've made sure that the girls know that they're on their own tonight. Everything should be fine."

"That is good to hear. Please allow me to enlighten you, dear."

"A little introduction as we walk?" Twilight's eyes brightened at the prospect of new knowledge. Zecora found her eagerness to infectious; now she was as excited as her charge to expound on her homeland's traditions.

"Yes, and to quench your thirst, you must know that my land prospers from commerce. In my land it is not unusual to see exchanges for precious gold. Spices and silks are also bought and sold. Many inventions and books pass through for the scholars. The selection, my friend, would make even you holler."

"Zecora," said Twilight with wonder, "that sounds so idyllic. Growing up must have been wonderful for you."

Zecora's smile, which had spread as she described her land, dimmed at this. "While my childhood was indeed lived well, there were moments in time that seemed to be like hell. There was peace and prosperity for all, except for those whose minds were quite small. Unable to see past the flesh to the core, there were many on both sides that descended into war. Greed and prejudice divided my herd. Rarely during those times was a peaceful word."

Watching the gloom settle on the zebra like a cloud, a lump formed in Twilight's throat. The beginnings of tears collected at the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. Rolling her tongue in her now dry mouth, Twilight asked, "H-How many… How many were lost? How long did the war last? Is t-that why you left your homeland?" _Celestia, why is it so hard to swallow?_

The cracks of her charge's voice did not go unnoticed by Zecora. Without words, she turned and sidled next to Twilight, placing the crook of her neck upon the scholar's. Twilight shuddered under the touch, but otherwise did not move. Nuzzling slightly, Zecora spoke.

"Hundreds of ponies laid down their lives. Many were cut down before my very eyes. It is very sad for me to say; to live together, they could not find a way. My land I loved with all my heart, but yes I departed for a brand new start."

"What about your family? Were they…"

"No, thankfully they survived the battles. Though I can say that the conflicts had them rattled. While I traveled far for lands abroad, my father and mother, plus the other villagers, moved for new territory on which to trot."

Though the knowledge eased her somewhat, Twilight still felt she had to say something. "Zecora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drudge up the past or make you relive those painful memories. My curiosity isn't worth a friend's pain."

"The past hurts, yes, but what happened is done." Zecora's bracelets jangled as she stepped back and lifted Twilight's head with her hoof. "Do not let sorrow rest on your heart, young one."

Twilight's eyes twinkled at the corners where the dew like tears had collected. Despite that, they had brightened, glad that Zecora was not saddened. A small smile gracing her face, the purple pony wiped her eyes and nodded in affirmation to her friend. The eagerness returned, she asked, "Zecora, shall we?"

"I have told you of my land, but there is more to see. I shall show you as we drink some tea. The night is in full effect, come Twilight Sparkle. There is more information at which you will marvel."

Twilight looked up and noted that Zecora was correct; they had begun their trek while the rays of the sun had sunk behind the horizon. Celestia's sun had taken leave and Luna's moon had risen to take up its post, the night a dark blanket against its luminosity. She also noted, with embarrassment, that they had barely made any headway on their journey; they weren't even halfway out of town.

Looking back down, Twilight saw that Zecora had adopted an amused grin. Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, the mare coughed and once again started towards the Everfree Forest. The sound of hoof beats and the continued grin at the back of her head signaled that Zecora had begun to follow.

* * *

><p>Zecora shrugged off and hung her cloak, moving to help Twilight with her saddlebags. Though she was eager to start with her teachings, she wanted to make sure that the purple mare was settled in first. She grabbed the straps in her teeth and pulled, allowing her charge to slip out and stretch without the added weight. She placed them to the side for now and addressed Twilight.<p>

"Before we begin I shall make us some tea. You are free to look around as you please."

"Thank you." While Zecora stole away to her cupboards, Twilight gave the hut a long look. Various candles of varying colors burned around the hut, illuminating what would have been an otherwise dark home I the middle of the forest. The cauldron in the middle of the floor elicited a wry grin. From the ceiling hung many bottles full of what she could only assume were either ingredients for remedies or already completed potions. Tribal masks sat propped against the far wall as they had been during her past visits. Along another wall rested a medium sized bookcase, displaying aged books; some were written in Equestrian English, but the majority were printed in Zecora's native tongue. A corner revealed both Zecora's simple bed and… a shrine?

Now she was _really _eager.

Zecora had just come back with a small bowl with tea leaves and was now handling a wooden bucket that she had filled with water. Twilight levitated the bucket and dumped the water within the cauldron, setting it down beside the zebra. Zecora gave a nod of thanks and then deposited the brown leaves into the cauldron. From the side of the cauldron she took a small, rough stone and dashed it against the metal. Several sparks leaped and settled on the wood. Leaning down, Zecora blew gently, stirring the sparks until they burst into flame with a small whoosh. There was no need for the spoon tonight; the tea would settle without stir.

The heavy scent of cooking tea leaves wafted into Twilight's nostrils as the water began to boil. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply and held the breath, freeing the trapped air slowly, as to savor the scent. A chuckle startled her and she opened her eyes to see that she had breathed onto her host who had taken a seat directly in front of her.

Her cheeks flushing a deep purple, Twilight scrambled to apologize. Before she could stammer out a word, Zecora placed her hoof gently over Twilight's lips and said, "Your apologies you have no need to use. In fact I am glad that the tea has helped you to get loose. Calm yourself, Twilight. You are my honored guest tonight."

Not willing to pursue the issue and risk trying Zecora's patience, Twilight instead nodded and turned her head towards the area where the bed and shrine rested. "Since you've come to Ponyville, I've occasionally tried to research your people and land."

"Tried?"

"Few ponies from Equestria have ventured outside of its borders; with all the wonders and mysteries in our own nation, it seemed a crazy idea to try to look for those of others. I'm a little ashamed to say that most of the fear of zebras stems from our unwillingness to actually _learn _about you."

Zecora "hmmed" in contemplation. While she knew that information of her people was scarce, due in no small part to the wars, it still saddened her somewhat that there was so _little _shared between nations. "I see that you find interest in my shrine. It seems simple, but know that it is quite fine."

"It is," Twilight said with an appreciative nod. "But what purpose does it serve? Worship?"

"Yes and no my little pony. While I do commune often with spirits, this is an altar dedicated to family. I pay respects to the spirits and even our goddess of the sun, but a special place rests in my heart for loved ones."

"You worship Princess Celestia?" Twilight turned an inquisitive eye to the zebra. "I knew already that her power was felt universally but I didn't think anypony outside of Equestria included her in their areas of worship. What about Princess Luna? Do your people pray to her as well? What about these spirits that you speak of? Are they connected at all to the Princesses?"

Before Zecora could answer, the sound of the bubbling cauldron and heavy aroma of fresh tea permeated the hut. "Your questions will be answered, you will see. Though I do believe this conversation would go more smoothly with a cup of tea." The shamaness stood and checked the tea. Satisfied, she procured two cups and a ladle and served herself and Twilight.

Tea in hoof, Twilight sipped delicately and awaited Zecora, who was nursing her own cup. Though she wanted to jump back onto the train of conversation, she felt no reason to be too insistent with her host; she was a guest after all.

Besides, knowledge was like a delicacy. It was something to be taken in a little at a time and savored. Bits and pieces were to be ruminated on for as long as possible for the best impression before moving on to the next bite. Zecora had given her much to think over.

Communing with spirits was nothing new in the realm of pony kind. Any unicorn, or any pony with enough knowledge could delve into the afterlife and speak with or learn from the deceased. Obviously this course of action carried a significant amount of risk, but most incidents were few and far between and only occurred among the inexperienced. Twilight idly wondered how many tales concerning troublesome spirits or inexperienced shamans Zecora had to tell.

Another bit niggling at her curiosity was the nature of the communion. From the sounds of it, Zecora's people not only paid respect to, but worshipped the spirits. That in itself warranted further study.

On top of all of this, however, was the zebra herself. She had come to Twilight seeking out the answers to questions she had. Or so she said. So far, the only questions being answered were Twilight's. Despite herself, the purple mare found herself questioning just why the zebra had asked her specifically. Regardless of the nature of Zecora's invitation, Twilight endeavored to take full advantage of what she had to offer.

Zecora's mind was not idle either. Sharing this information had been a refreshing departure from her normal routine as an herbalist. The more that they conversed, the more Zecora felt it; a connection, a bridge strengthening between the two. She relished it.

As turquoise eyes met violet, both sipped their tea and exchanged expectant, mysterious smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and the events that transpired. Thanks for all the faves and reviews that you, the audience, have given this meager fiction. I hope to see you all next chapter.<strong>


End file.
